


Horseshoe Wedding

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [79]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: I found this tweet "i want chiron to tell nico and will about how fucking gay achilles and patroklos were back in the day" and ran with it.





	Horseshoe Wedding

It is not wine that loosens the tongue of Chiron; it is a poison arrow that he got in the way of, an accident. Will takes a long look at the wound, worrying at it while Nico watches them. Feeling superstitious the son of Hades doesn’t let his shadow fall upon the centaur. Chiron watches them with half lidded eyes, staring and following them when they move, but saying nothing. 

“Will he heal soon?” Nico asks, knowing that Chiron will heal, he is divinely born, the son of Cronus just as Nico’s own father is. It is a question of when, not if, it must be so, that is Nico’s hope. 

“I think so.” Wil is confident, but he is uneasy with the taint of golden blood on his fingers, clinging like rust. 

“Patroclus, come here, come out of that shadow. You’ll catch a chill.” Chiron’s words are clear, but his eyes aren’t focused on Will and Nico, they blur and slide as if he’s seeing some other people in a faraway time. He must, for both Will and Nico know those names well, the names of ancient heroes are the stuff of the best demigod camp stories.

Will looks to Nico, trusting that if Chiron isn’t seeing them as shades, if there are shades near, especially those shades, Nico would have said something. Nico only shakes his head. They are alone with Chiron. 

“Achilles, greedy boy, stop pestering Patroclus for attention. Patroclus, it is alright, come here. Only a scratch, come see and learn healing arts, you may need to sow into Achilles’ partly divine hide someday. May as well learn here and now from mine.” Chiron offers his hand to Nico, not Will, whose eyes go wide at the gesture. Nico feels Will’s hand on his shoulder, his amused huff of breath at the nape of his neck, and at the nudge toward Chiron, he goes. 

Chiron pulls Nico down between his folded forelegs and hind legs; it is a gesture of ease and familiarity, as if he had put Nico there many times before. He feels secure and safe as Chiron shows him where the scratch begins on his forearm and ends at his elbow, less so when the centaur takes his hand with an amused huff and traces along the edge of the wound. It’s warm and must be tender but Chiron shows no discomfort at the light touch of Nico’s fingers pressed to his flesh.

“See how it shows signs of swelling? The bruising may come from that. Now, did you get the herbs from your grandmother, Achilles? Did my daughter Endeis give them up?” Chiron’s smile at Will is disarming, and he says nothing as he offers Chiron a look at what herbs and healing craft he has.

“Ah, good, Endeis is as good as my lovely Chariclo at healing; I’m glad the gifts of Apollo ran true in my daughters Melanippe and Ocyrhoe. Are you sure, Achilles that you can’t find room in your heart for one of them to be a bride of Patroclus and yourself?” Will swallowed and dared not glance to Nico as he made an answer, glad he was a son of Apollo, were he anyone else he was sure he would have been tongue tied. He was sure his face was scarlet enough to match the red of any sunrise or sunset.

“I’m sure Chiron. We prefer each other’s company to anyone else’s charms. ” Chiron laughed as he applied a herbal mixture to himself, Will had watched keenly, so that he would remember how it was made. It stuck him how Chiron must have learned this from heart after being hurt and seeing half divine children hurt more than most immortals. He must have suffered more than any Olympian after the fall of Cronus, other immortals that had favored Cronus or blamed Chiron for not standing on one side or the other turning against him. Apollo had favored his uncle, giving him a wife, a family, and heroes had come to Chiron, the son of Cronus, the brother to Olympians, sons and daughters of the gods had flocked to Chiron. They had secured him a place among the immortals as foster father and teacher to half mortal children.  
Among them had been Achilles and Patroclus. 

“Good boy, you know your heart, keep him. You will at least let me marry you to Patroclus before you leave me? Thetis need not know.” Chiron winked at Will, who sat on his heels and felt cloaked in the ghost of a Achilles only Chiron recalled, it was smothering, suffocating, and yet a powerful thrill. If Athena felt half so powerful with her aegis of Medusa’s head or Zeus with Amalthea’s hide, it was no wonder the gods acted so recklessly. 

“Yes.” Will breathed it out reverently, a plea, looking to Nico who ducked his head in a nod.

“Yes?” Chiron murmured happily, looking to Nico.

“Yes.” Nico answered, smiling. 

Chiron laughed, and dug the fingers of his good arm into the wound, causing the blood to flow gold and paint his fingers. Will had only time to gag on his gasp and jerk forward grabbing for the hand to restrain the godly centaur from further harming himself, the hiss of Nico’s breath caused Will to freeze. Chiron rubbed the gold blood across Nico’s brow like the moon’s crescent or a hoof mark and before Will could think to stop him Chiron had swiftly mirrored the mark across Will’s forehead. 

“Philyreius blesses the union, Will Solace to Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo to Will Solace, so be it before the beyond and after.” Chiron’s eyes gleamed with mirth as he declared it so, and Nico looked to Will knowing that the centaur had played his hand and had won the right to marry them off to each other. It wasn’t a game (except perhaps among the gods who had hinted at being willing to marry them to each other for some months) but it was a done deal. 

Nico felt it as surely as Will must, the binding union between them, a god’s doing.

Will kisses Nico and then Nico kisses Will, and neither is aware of it as Chiron slips away until he is gone, but by that time they have attention enough only for finding more secrets between each other.


End file.
